Atari ST User Issue 31
This issue is dated September 1988 and cost £1.75 News Prism Leisure announce their next three games:- :Hot Shot :Artificial Dreams :The Kristal Other announcements include:- :Heroes of the Lance :Speedball :Fernandez Must Die :SkyChase :Bombuzal :Arkanoid: Revenge of Doh Reviews 'Games' 'Comments' Virus - 9 :"The game is so different to anything that has gone before that it must be considered an essential buy for any hardended games addict" Roland Waddilove Shackled - 7 :"The main pull with Shackled is that it is addictive, even if a little repetitive for the first few levels." Jeff Cook Gauntlet II - 9 :"Gauntlet II is graphically excellent and audibly marvellous. If you don't buy it, you'll never forgive yourself." Robert Swan Captain America - 5 :"I expect the game will sell well, given its licence, but it doesn't deserve to and is in many ways a waste of some obviously competent programming talent." David Lester Quadralien - 7 :"All told, an entertaining game with some very nice touches and puzzles. But once you've solved all the tricks in the game it may lose its appeal." Bob Chappell Sundog: Frozen Legacy - 5 :"Fighting in space is just as tedious as it is on the ground - I gave up playing the game in disgust when a flying X engaged me in combat." Steve Brook Football Manager 2 - 9 :"While it's nicely presented and very enjoyable to play, it could have been so much better." Pat Winstanley Bomb Disposal - 6 :"Although I enjoyed the game for a couple of hours, lack of variety and tedious restarts eventually spoilt the fun. The games difficulty lies more in perseverence than intuitive thought, which is a shame as the concept is imaginative." Pat Winstanley Helter Skelter - 9 :"Infuriating and simple, this is a sure winner." John Butters Pandora - 8 :"Pandora has overtones of many sci-fi classics - including the cult film Dark Star, see if you can spot it - and although it is basically an adventure, its style and format should make it appeal to a far wider audience. Certainly worth checking out." Ian Waugh Peter Beardsley's International Football - 9 :"Peter Beardsley's International Football is a superb program - I wonder if Bobby Robson's got a copy?" Steve Brook Arcade Force Four - 7 :"This is not a bad collection if you haven't got any of them already." Robert Swan Alien Syndrome - 8 :"Only the horizontal scrolling, which is poor, detracts from Alien Syndrome, but don't let that stop you from investing in a game that is great fun and so frentic it's a danger to your joystick" Mark Luckham 'Table' 'Adventures' The adventure section also took a close look at Space Quest II and Police Quest as well as tips for Dungeon Master 'Comments' Mindfighter - 8 :"I still cannot decide whether I love or hate Mindfighter. I suggest that you ditch the book and discover the true delights of the adventure for yourself." Nic Outterside Corruption - 9 :"In Corruption the good guys rarely win - but you'd certainly be a loser if you didn't try it." Brillig 'Table' 'Other Software' Laser C, Musigraph, Spell Book, Signum 2, Word Processor, Database, Disc Library, Disc Utilities, Protext Office 'Books' Computer Languages - A Guide for the Perplexed, GFA Basic: Advanced Programming Features Your ST's eye on the worlds weather. Examine, edit and repair corrupt files Tips (Arcade Corner) Skyrider - Cheatmode Bubble Bobble - Tip Impact - Passwords Issue Index Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews